The Crimson Twins
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Pairing Kurenai and Naruto. chapter two is up.
1. Crimson

_Naruto walking to the ramen shop to eat his dinner like he does everyday because the old man was nice and sometimes gave him free ramen. He is wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt with crimson pants and on his back is a katana which is named the crimson sky. When he hears someone crying. Naruto starts to walk where he hears the crying coming from but when he gets to the place it was Kurenai sitting next to two graves as she was crying. Naruto walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She feels someone hand on her shoulder then turns around to see who it was. She never would of thought that the owner of the hand would be Naruto Uzumaki. When she started to look at him Naruto get down on his kneels and pulled her into a hug. _

"_its ok Kurenai if you want to cry more I be here for you" Naruto moved his head against hers._

"_Naruto….. Thank you" she said back to the one holding her close._

"_if you want someone to talk to about it, I will listen" as he said that he starts to run his hands gently into her hair to calm her down. __"Naruto really is a kind person"_

"thank you maybe I tell you tomorrow but for now I have to head home" she told him as she get up from the ground.

"you want me to walk you home Kurenai" Naruto asked her with little bit of worried in his tone which did not go unnoticed by Kurenai. _"he worried about me?"_

"I be fine Naruto but thanks for asking" after she told him that all Naruto did was kissed her on the cheek and started to walk off. She was now lost in her own thoughts now. _"why did he kiss me on the cheek?" _

When she get to her house she opened the front door. She started to walk inside but before she start going inside she took off her shoes after she get done taking her shoes off she walked inside then put her shoes down on the floor. She looked at the time then headed to go to bed but before she was going to do that she walked into the living room. She sees something on the table when she get closer it is a box with warping paper on it.

"_most be from Anko_" she thought but when she sees the card on the box it said it was from Naruto Uzumaki which made her smile but she did not know why she smiled but she did not care. She opened the box and inside was a brown fur tear bear and a card. She pick up the card then put the tear bear on the table next to the box. She opened the card and read what it said.

_Dear Kurenai_

_I hope your feeling batter and I also hope that this tear bear helps you to. I be here for you and if you need someone to talk just come and talk as long as you want. I hope you like the tear bears because I did not know what kind of animal to get you so I pick one that was same color as your beautiful hair._

_From Naruto Uzumaki_

When she get done reading the latter from Naruto, Kurenai picked up the tear bear and pushed it against her chest. "_thank you Naruto its help a lot " _she looks back down at the little tear bear then goes back to her thoughts "_this is why Hinata like him so much because he sweet and kind wait a second why am I having this thoughts, he is younger then me by 13 years but he is so sweet to me"_ she starts to walk to her bed when she get inside her bedroom she takes her clothes off then puts one of her silk night dresses on then goes to the bed once she get to the bed she laid the tear bear next to her bed on the table and get under her red silk blanket which she then goes off to sleep. But she had no idea that a blonde hair boy was watching her to made sure she was safe tonight. "_I glad your safe Kurenai-chan_" was the only thoughts inside Naruto mind

The next day Naruto is walking to the shinobi area of the village to buy new tools when he bumps into his crush and team 8.

"hey Naruto"

"hello Kiba" Naruto reply to him.

"h…i n..aruto " Hinata said as she was looking down.

"hello" that was all Shino said.

"hello and thanks Naruto"

"your welcome Kurenai-chan and anytime" Naruto said back to her.

Kurenai was fighting down a blush because he just called her Kurenai-chan in front of everyone. Team 8 started to walk passed him and Naruto was now looking at his crush. Kurenai sees him looking but only one thought came to mind was '_is he looking where most men do? If he is I going have to teach him a learn about where not to look on a woman" _she thought to herself then met his looks which she found out he was not because he was looking at her eyes. "_he not like most men dammit stop it Kurenai with these thoughts I am to old for him but maybe I really am not but Hinata really loves him and I don't want to hurt her" _she looks back at him and wonders to herself "but _does he like me?"_

Sakura comes up to them and yelling.

"Sasuke left!!" that made Naruto turn around in shock and fear.

"when!!" anger growing inside his eyes.

"few hours ago but Naruto go after him and bring him back please do it" as she said that it was to end he was running to the gate. But he was stop by someone that was covered in a crimson robe with black lines coming down the middle and a hood to cover his face.

"don't be foolish Naruto" Naruto pull out his katana and yell "crimson sky clean my way for me!!"

The man in the robe draw his katana from his back under the robe then yelled back " crimson sea stop him!" Naruto was now in shock from hearing what he just said. He just hear the word of his dead friend blade. He starts to wonder how he has his dead friend blade

As Kurenai seeing this she was worried that she going to loss Naruto. _"Naruto please don't die and why am I so worried about him? Is it because I starting to like him?_

"how do you have that blade! Draco die two years ago I failed to save him!!" Naruto was starting to cry but changed at the man and tried hitting him in the neck with crimson sky but he was blocked by the crimson sea and pushed back. When Naruto was pushed back the man took off his robe he was wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt like Naruto has on and also a crimson pants the same kind Naruto is wearing. His short hair is bright red color also with sliver eyes. After seeing him Naruto start to cry more and was deep in shock

"Draco your alive!!" as he said that he cried more.

"yea Naruto I am still alive thanks to the 8 tail wolf demon sealed inside of me" he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I sorry I left for two years Naruto but I had to save someone who need my help"

"who" Naruto asked his old dead friend.

"you see him soon his name is Angel and that snake ass was testing things on him and I get him out after he put the curse mark on Angel I get there to late to stop him from doing it" after Draco said that he helped Naruto up and he ran to his crush Kurenai which once he get there he started to cry on Kurenai chest. Which made a lot of people head turn after seeing Naruto run to their sensei and putting his head on her chest but the big shocker was that she letting him. Kurenai only thoughts was "_I am here for you Naruto just like you're here for me"_

"its ok Naruto and Draco is it true what you say that you have the 8 tail wolf demon inside you" Draco nodded to her.

"I see so he has found it" Draco smiles at the scene of Naruto crying and holding onto Kurenai. Draco in his thoughts _"yes he has found his first love good job Naruto"_

"so you going be a shinobi Draco and we going be the crimson twins again?" Naruto asked his old friend.

"yes the crimson twins are back also because your teammate left you can join my with Angel that if the hokage lets us be shinobis" he starts to walk to the tower and Naruto pulls Kurenai hand to the tower.

"team 8 I meet you tomorrow to talk about the mission"

All three of them said "yes sensei"

Their thoughts was

Hinata : _why is sensei so close to my Naruto!! And why did she let him put his head on her chest! Why sensei!!_

Shino; _no way their dating but are their?_

Kiba: _I bet their lovers_

Sakura: _that bitch made Naruto forget about Sasuke and so did that asshole dude" _

At the hokage tower.

'please hokage let Naruto be on my team" Draco was now begging Tsunade

"why should I?"

"because we're the crimson twins because me and him are best katana fighters here! But the most reason is because we like brothers also we once was a team but that was two years ago" Draco yelled at her. Naruto was to busy in the arms of a red eye women to notice the yelling because he was feeling like he dead and went to heaven.

"why Naruto in your arms Kurenai?" Tsunade asked her with a smirk on her face.

"Naruto was crying and now well he does not want to let go of me" both Draco and Tsunade start laughing. Which made Kurenai turn a little red.

"Kurenai you smell nice and feel so warm" Naruto said as he pushed himself on her closer. Which made her blush deeper red then Hinata gets around Naruto. _"why am I blushing why me the ice queen that never had sex before or let anyone come close to having sex with me or have more then three dates because most men are all perverts but maybe Naruto not like that just maybe wait no bad thoughts again no more thinking of that but is not the same he sweet and kind but Hinata loves him and if I do anything she will hate me" _as she in her thoughts she looks down at him and smiled_._

'I let you, Angel and Naruto be on the same team also by the way Kurenai can you take Naruto home because he is asleep on your chest which to me he looks like he enjoying himself" Tsunade asked her and that made Kurenai blush ever more.

"yes hokage"

After Kurenai and a sleeping Naruto left the hokage tower Draco walk out after he had few words for the hokage.

At the dango place.

Kakashi was sitting with Anko also with them was Gai and Lee.

Their see Sakura coming to them but was pissed off most lucky because of Naruto again.

"what did Naruto do this time Sakura" Kakashi asked the pink hair girl really not wanting to know what happened this time.

"I told him Sasuke left the village which he started to go after him but a asshole name Draco stop him and made him stop thinking of bring Sasuke back then that bicth of a sensei of team 8 was holding Naruto like her boy friend and that made him stop going after Sasuke ever more" as she get done talking a man walked over.

"its not nice to talk about people behind their back and if you want call anyone a bicth its you pink hair bicth also I don't think my brother Naruto would like you calling the woman he loves a bicth"

"its you and why you doing here also what do you mean he loves her!' Sakura shout at him

"I love dangos and like I said he loves her" he replied and sat down next to Anko.

That shocked everyone there. For one someone had the bags to sit that close to Anko also their just heard that Naruto loves Kurenai Yuuhi.

"who said you can sit here little boy but also Kurenai has someone that loves her that good to hear?" Anko teased him.

"I thought I would sit next to a beautiful woman" as he said that it made Anko blush a little.

"I thought you be with that friend call Angel that one you said has the curse mark"

As Sakura said that it made Anko go into shock.

"you're a bicth you don't go around saying that shit don't their teach you anything in shinobi school or maybe you just did not listen and thought about getting fucked 24/7 by that Sasuke asshole who left the village for power because he to greedy just like all backstabbers?"

"what wrong if people know that and how dare you talk about Sasuke like that he is hell a lot batter then you!?" Drake at this point was getting pissed to his max which he closed his eyes and opened them but this time he had the Sharingan but it had all three signs in his eyes which means he has master his bloodline. But it shocked everyone around him.

"sorry but he not batter then me. He given himself to power which he backstabber his home and team for" Drake then closes his eyes and opens them again but with normal eyes.

"what wrong! People will hate him and made his life like a living nightmare just like their did to me!" this did not come from Draco but a pissed off beautiful Anko. Draco looking at her which he then notice her curse mark. He starts to put his hand on her shoulder to calm down her a little. She looks at him and wonders why is he trying to help her.

'I see so the new Naruto team is two demons and curse mark user" that shocked everyone and pissed off Anko ever more which her thoughts was _"I going kill this pink bicth and I starting to like this Draco but why is he so nice to me?" _she looked at him _"demon?"._

"Draco you have a demon inside of you?" Kakashi asked him.

"yes I have the 8 tail wolf in me because my clan the Uchiha thought it be great idea to give one of their clan a demon but also me and Naruto are like brother we are know as the crimson twins and I think I should take her away before she kills this pink bicth" as he said that he gets up then helps Anko out of her chair also starts to walk to the nearby park.

Back with Kurenai and Naruto.

Kurenai finds Naruto place which she then opens it when she see what kind of place he lives in she told herself _"he cant live like this anymore because no one could live like this and how dare the village treat him this bad! And I do have a 2__nd__ bedroom I not using." _after telling herself that she walks out of the place with Naruto in her arms still a sleep but he starts to sleep talk _"Kurenai thank you and you feel so safe and warm" _after he said that Kurenai was happy that he was asleep because her whole face and neck was a pure red color that match her crimson eyes then she starts walking back to her house. _"why am I doing this? Why dammit? Do I like Naruto? But Hinata loves him? She would hate me if I start being with him._

At the park with Anko and Draco

"what your name?' Draco asked the purple hair angel beside him.

"name is Anko Mitarashi" she told him.

" pretty name and my is Draco Uchiha" he grabbed her hand. Anko blushed because one he call her name pretty which she not used to being call nice things only insults and also the 2nd thing is he holding her hand.

"thanks for calming me down but why your holding my hand like this?" she asked him in a teasing way.

"I just feel like to and is that really a bad thing to hold a beautiful woman hand?" he started to tease her back.

"no not at all" as she said that to him she blushed. _"that the 2__nd__ time he called me beautiful but I feel like he really means it not just saying it like most guys do"_

"that good to hear" he replied to her.

"you can go now I'm going to be fine now" she told him but he will not let go of her hand.

"lets go some where to talk because I know your not fine" she nodded to him and wonders how he knows that she not fine.

"lets go to my place" Anko said as she blushed.

"ok sure" as he said that he thought of him and Anko being alone in her place and that made him blush a little bit of red.

Back with Naruto and Kurenai

Kurenai slowly opens her door and walks inside. She heads to the 2nd bedroom then lays Naruto down on the bed. When she is done putting the covers over him she kissed his cheek then she walks out of the room. She was now lost in thought _"why did I kiss him on the cheek?" _She then walk inside her room and got dressed into her night clothes which was a crimson silk night dress that shows a lot if anyone see her wearing It their would see a nice show of her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

At Anko place.

Anko open the door to her place which she then walked inside with Draco. Draco looks at her then closed the door behind them.

"sorry for mess on the floor but I hope you don't mind"

"you don't need to say sorry" Draco replied then moved himself and her to the couch which he then sat her down and sat beside her.

"tell me what is bothering you because I been friends with Naruto and which is now why I can see thrown someone masks also I can see you have a mask to hide your true feelings"

"everyone hates me because of my sensei backstabbing the village but the worst part is that their think I still work for him because of the curse mark but I don't work for him I hate him and I want to kill him but" as she was talking two things happened one Anko drop her mask which Draco seen her drop her mask after seeing that Draco pulled her into a hug. He was now holding also she was crying on his chest. "thank you Draco, I just wish that their would treat me batter and not call me snake whore and bitch because I not a whore I never had sex" she turned red after saying that to him and still crying.

"none thing wrong about not having that yet" He laid back on the couch then let her lay on his chest" he starts to run his hands thrown her purple beautiful hair which made her look up at him and smile. "for someone that a kid also young you act grown up a lot" She puts her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. Few seconds later he heard her sound asleep and so he then close his eyes after he kissed her on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning with Naruto.

Naruto wakes up but as he is he looks around which he notices someone that really not a good thing. _"this is not my place but I think this looks like ….. Kurenai!!"_ Naruto thoughts stop when he realize that he was really in Kurenai home. _"how did this happen" _was only thoughts Naruto had when he get up from the bed and walked to the other bedroom that his goddess was sleeping in. when he opened her bedroom door the sound woke her up from it but when she was rising herself in bed Naruto seen full view of her chest that made him have a little nosebleed. She seen his nosebleed and wonder why he had one but when she look at what she was wearing which was showing a perfect view of her chest. "_I should of had a bra on but it is cute seeing him get a nosebleed for little old me_" was only thoughts that came to her mind.

"Kurenai-chan how come I waked up in your place?' trying now to look at her chest but start to force on her eyes which he loved the crimson color of her eyes.

"well I seen how your place is and so I thought you be batter off living here" she replied blushing also trying to cover herself up. When she get up then walked over to Naruto.

"thank you Kurenai-chan" when Naruto tried to go for the door his foot hit something on the ground and fail towards Kurenai when he crushed into her their both fail on the bed also Naruto head was on her head and their lips are locked into a kiss. Naruto moved his tongue inside her mouth and warped his tongue around hers which made her moan.

When the kiss ended both of them blushed a deep red and was looking away from each other.

"I sorry" both of them said at the same time.

"I need go to team meet see you later" Naruto said with a blushed face. He walked out the door leaving a shocked Kurenai with her thoughts. _"why did I let him kiss me and why did I let him put his tongue in my mouth do I really like him but I to old and Hinata loves him" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

With Anko and Draco

Anko woke up in the arms of someone younger then her but when she looked at him she smiled then kissed his cheek to wake him up.

"hello Anko-chan"

"hello Draco and how come you stay here all night?" she asked him in a teasing way.

"well I did not want to wake you up because you like so lovely when your asleep and well you feel soft and warm so I stay" he told her as he is blushing.

"so I feel warm and looked lovely asleep?" she asked him having a little bit of pink in her cheeks.

"yes and I'm also happy your not wearing your mask" runs his hands over her face and hair. Which is making Anko blush more.

"gaki you do know I am older then you?. He nodded and kiss her on the lips. He slide his tongue inside her mouth and Anko warped her tongue around his. When the kissed end she looked at him.

"why did you do that" she was scared that this was a joke and was going to get hurt again.

"because I like you" he told her which she was hoping this was for real now.

"why I am damaged goods" as she said that as she looked away.

"don't said that you are not damaged goods and I know that you're a kind and caring person but that is why I like you a lot also I want to be with you for as long as I can" as he told her that he hugged her again.

"really? Your not trying to lie right? She pushed her head onto his chest.

"really and Its not a lie" he runs his hands thrown her purple hair again.

" I have to go to the hokage tower now" she told him.

"I have to go there to Anko-chan" she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the tower.

"Angel you're here" Draco yelled over to a boy with black short hair with two green eyes wearing blue sleeveless shirt with long black pants he also has a katana on his back.

"yea and I am alive thanks to you"

"don't thank me and meet Anko-chan"

"hello Angel" Anko said to the boy.

"hello Anko" he reply to her.

Naruto walks into the room and says "I need help Draco"

"with what this time?" Draco said back with a smirk on his face.

"did something bad happen with you and my friend Kurenai?" Anko asked in a teasing way. Naruto told them the story and he get two smirks from both Anko and Draco.

"do you like her?' ask the smirking Anko.

"I don't like her. I love her for the last two years" Naruto said as he start to blush really bad.

"well tell her Naruto" Draco said to him.

"Angel this is Naruto he is are 3rd teammate and he one I told you about one that me and him are know as the crimson twins" after Draco said that Angel nodded.

Then a blonde hair woman came in with a black hair woman that was younger.

"you three are now a team here are you headbands and your sensei is Anko" that shocked Naruto and Angel and made Anko and Draco smile.

"I sorry but I cant wear that headband I going wear my village's headband" after Draco said that Tsunade nodded and Draco put a headband on that had sign for lave.

"I may be the last of my village but I will not forget where I came from and also I maybe a Uchiha but that only because my father is from the clan which put demon in me at age of 2 then thrown me away with my mother into the village of lave so to me that village is my home and this village is not"

"how did it die Draco" this came from Naruto.

"the man that given both Angel the curse mark was one that sent sound ninjas to attack my village. I was only six at the time but I remember the bloody day. My village was out number but we did not run we stand are ground against the sound. But in the end the village was killed but I lived thanks to the demon inside of me that came out and took over my body which I killed the few sound shinobi that was still fighting. When Draco get done telling his story Anko pulled him into a hug and now was holding him.

"I here for you my Draco-kun" Draco warped his arms around her lower back.

"thanks you for telling us what happened but can you leave the office I have other meetings" Tsunade told them and their exited out of the office.

"lets get something to eat" Naruto yelled out.

"no ramen" Draco said back.

"then no Dangos" Naruto yelled back at Draco.

"what!! NO DANGOs WHY NOT!!" yelled a Anko who loves her dangos

As their fighting over where to eat their see team 8 coming their way and Draco started to push Naruto towards Kurenai.

Naruto walked to Kurenai. "can I talk to you by ourselves Kurenai" Naruto asked her.

"you three wait here ok?' she asked her team and their nodded to her.

Naruto and Kurenai walked little bit away from them and behind a wall. Kurenai was scared that Naruto did not want be around her anymore because of that kiss.

"I want to tell you that I was happy I get a chance to kiss you" after he said that he made Kurenai go into shock then she looked at him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"why is that Naruto?'

"because I kindly of love you for the last two years" after he said that he lean over and kissed her again. She did not fight it but she did kiss back also putting her tongue inside his mouth.

Then her team came looking for her which their see Naruto and their sensei in a kissing war. Hinata was sad and hurt that her sensei is taking away the person that she loves. Their thoughts was.

Hinata: _why why why why why why!! You backstabbed me sensei, you're a bicth you took away my Naruto why!!"_

.

Shino: _I guess there are going out or just kissing"_

Kiba: _I was right dammit I was really right_"

Naruto and his goddess sees team 8 looking at them and Kurenai now wonder what will Hinata do about this.

"I have to go for now Naruto-kun"

"I see you tonight Kurenai-chun" he reply back to her.

That end of this one and who do you want Angel to be with

Ayamen- reman girl 0

Yuugao 6

Shizne 0

The girl with cat demon in her. 5

Hana 4

Tsume 4

Looks like Yuugao won and next chapter be up in one or two days or sooner.


	2. Start of Tean Zero

iI know I not the best speller which I trying find a bate reader but not going so well. If a beta reader is reading this and has work word processor please tell me

I hope you like chapter two because next one is going be the the first misson with a lot of fighting not just with people fighting the teams but teams fighting each other. please R and R but nice ones no bad ones please.

* * *

Kurenai starts walking away with her team but she looks back at Naruto before going out of his sight.

"looks like you finally did it" Draco said to his friend proudly.

'I'm glad that I really can be with her but can I ask what going on with you and are new sensei?" Naruto asked teasing his friend.

"well.." Draco said nervous.

"I think we are dating right Draco" Anko said to him.

"yea Anko-chan" he replied.

"you mean sensei" she replied back with a playfully tone.

"mhm Anko-sensei mhm that's a better word to call you" he said teasing her and thinking of few dirty things.

"no thinking that kind of things" once he get found out he blushed like hell.

"sorry Anko-chan" Draco replied with a guilty voice.

"its ok I forgive you my Draco-kun"

"I see you tomorrow at dango place!" Naruto yelled which he then run off to Kurenai house to wait for her.

"Draco I going to take a look around" Angel said to him then walked off.

"ok and my Anko-chan do you want go get some dangos?" she nodded and warped her arm around his which their then started to walk to the dango shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_With angel._

_Angel starts walking around which doing so he's taking in all the new things to him. __"things are starting look up ever since you saved my life Draco, thank you"_ once he got to a black color stone with names on the stone which he also sees a beautiful purple hair woman standing next to it in anbu gear with her mask off.

"are these names on this stone the names of people KIA? Angel asked her.

She looks at the black hair teenage boy. "yes it is and I just remembering a dear teammate who die little while a go" Angel walk next to her.

"what is your name?" he asked her.

"my name is Yuugao and what is yours?" she replied to him.

"my is Angel" he replied back calmly.

"you new to this village Angel?" She asked him in a kind voice.

"yes because Draco saved me so now I going be a genin of this village" he replied to her with a smile.

"Saved you from what?" she asked him wanting to know. He showed her his curse mark.

"he saved me from the man that gave me this also that is why I own Draco my life"

"I see but do you want go get something to eat and talk there?" She asked because one she wants something to eat and 2nd she wants hear more of this story. He nodded and their started to walk away from the stone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto.

Naruto starts walking to Kurenai place to wait for her, "_I hope that Draco tells Kurenai about the thing he is hiding from her, maybe he thinks she will hate him." _

Naruto gets to the Kurenai house but he sees that there is Kakashi and Asuma which looks like their are waiting for something or someone.

"why are you two here?' Naruto asked them.

"we should be asking you the same thing Naruto this is Kurenai house?" replied come from Kakashi. "_I may just find out if the rumors are true about Kurenai and Naruto dating"_

"I need tell Kurenai something that about my old sensei, Her and Draco" he said worried voice.

"what is it" asked Asuma. _"I not going let you have Kurenai demon brat"_

"I can't tell you because I'm not the one who should said it. It should be Draco" Naruto said.

"come on we wont not tell her" Asuma said then Kakashi nodded to Naruto.

"well my and Draco old sensei was Drake Yuuhi Kurenai half brother but the thing is the man that raped Kurenai mother which the reason that Drake was born is the same man that is Draco father that seal a demon inside of him then kick him out of the village with his mother. Draco and Drake are half brothers which Draco wants to think of himself and Kurenai as half brother and sister" both of them was shocked.

"_I going used this to get Kurenai then your going lost her ahah you damn demon brat" _was thoughts in Asuma mind.

Kakashi thoughts was _"he was trained by Drake before I trained him but Draco wants himself and Kurenai to think of each other as half brother and sister, never seen this coming?"_

"promise you will not tell her I said this" both of them nodded.

"_I promise Naruto because I am your sensei also a friend who will one day make up for mistakes I did to you when it come to being your sensei" _Kakashi thoughts.

"_I don't promise demon brat but you going to lose your love ahahah" _was the thoughts of a evil asshole Asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later with Draco and Anko. He just get done telling her his story about him being Kurenai half brother also about his past. She told him that he had to tell her now. When their start walking to Anko house their see team 8 that when Anko pushed him to her. Draco tells her the story which she then she starts to cry but then hugs him to dead.

"so he still alive and you're my new half brother because I want think that way to" he nodded and she hugged him again.

"team 8 I will see you later" their nodded then she starts to walk off to her house also she wanting to say the good news to lovely new boy friend Naruto.

"she looks happy about the news?' Draco said as he kisses Anko neck.

"yes she does and if you kept kissing me like that I 'm thinking we may just need a room" she loves teasing him.

"I guess so my Anko-chan" he gently kisses her neck hard which Anko then let out a moan.

"your maybe right but you know I am waiting right?" he nodded and pick her up in bride way.

"just because you waiting to be ready for that does not mean we can't do other things right? She nodded to him as she rests her head on his shoulder. He starts walking to her house that is close by.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel and Yuugao.

Its been two hours of talking and eating but Yuugao did find out a lot about Angel. That he was all alone before that snake asshole took him and did things to him. Like give him the curse mark and ruined his life.

Angel found out a lot about Yuugao. That she is a anbu member which she was also well trained with a ninjato just like he is, also that she was beautiful in so many ways. Their said their goodbyes and said to meet again here tomorrow at 7pm.

"_my life is really changing for the best and its all thanks to you Draco" _Angel start heading to the place where he and Draco share but which Draco never comes home to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the two men see Kurenai coming to them. She was wondering why Kakashi and Asuma are here for but she knows why Naruto was which made her giggle.

"why are you two here" but she was cut off by Asuma kissed her on the lips and try putting his tongue in her mouth but she bit his tongue so he would end the kiss. Naruto wanted to kill Asuma right now or a less hurt him so he near death. Kurenai could see how pissed Naruto was which make her more pissed then him.

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR!? Yelled Kurenai who was right now pissed at her friend.

"because you should be with someone batter and not a demon kid who kept something from you" after he said that he told her the story which made Naruto want to run away right now. After hear the story she walks to Naruto which she kisses him on the lips as their kissing she moves her tongue to his lips which he opens to let her in. after about 14 more seconds of tongue war with each other their end the kiss which leave both Kakashi shocked that it was true also Asuma pissed to a new level of pissed off.

"I know all about that because Draco told me little while ago but Naruto you don't need be worry I am not mad at you Naruto" she smiled at him then Naruto and her walked inside her place after their get inside she closed the door on both Kakashi and Asuma. _"why did she do that! Why does she want be with the demon brat! Why dammit!? _

"I told you that you will not get what you want Asuma" Kakashi looked at his friend and starts to walk away. _"don't tell me your going start hating me to"_

Inside with Naruto and Kurenai who was now in middle of a hot kiss. When the kiss finally broke both of them was panting for air.

"Kurenai-chan I love you" he moved his head onto of her.

"I love you to Naruto-kun" she kissed his neck.

"lets go lay down together ok?" he asked her as he's looking into her eyes.

"yes but you know that I am still" before she could get done saying it he nodded and lead her to the bedroom. Once their get there he laid her down and laid beside her.

"Kurenai-chan what you plans for later in life?" Naruto asked his love that laying beside him.

'well I was thinking of having a family one day" she smiled after saying that then Naruto kissed her lips. Once the kiss end he whisper into her ear "maybe we can start making one someday soon" that turn Kurenai red because of Naruto would want a family with her.

"Naruto do you mind if my little sister moves in with us? Because the two graves I was at was my mother and father that dead few weeks ago which now she as no where else to go also she only six years old" Naruto kissed her lips once she get done because he sees that she had tearing coming down her face.

"you don't need to ask me because I want you be with your sister so its fine with me. I always be here for you and now I will be here for your sister to" he pulled her into a hug.

"she be here tomorrow morning but I need to tell her about you so please stay the night" he nodded "what your plans?" she asked him in a kind and loving voice.

"first is to be a great father with you as the mother" which made her blush "also I want be hokage but my last plan is to make my old sensei proud of me" when she heard the last part she could not believe that Naruto wants Drake be proud of him. _"why does he want my brother be proud of him so much?"_

"why do you want him be proud of you?' she asked him wondering why.

"because he the one that trained me in the way of the sword that the reason why I fought against Zabuza one of the seven mist swordsmen on the mission of waves. Kakashi-sensei told us to let him handle it but he was a swordsman so I charge in because of my pride of a sword fighter. I want to be the best swordsman so Drake will be proud of me because he the one that trained me" after he get done she was shocked at the reason then she starts kissing him on the lips.

"I know that he is proud of you because I am" she moved her head to his chest. Naruto warped his arms around her lower back then slowly started to fall asleep along side his love Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Draco and Anko inside her house.

Draco is onto of Anko kissing her neck then her chest. "Anko-chan can I ask something?" she looked at his eyes and wonder what he going to ask.

"sure what is it? She asked him with little worried in her tone. He starts to run his hands thrown her purple hair.

"please don't worry its none thing bad. I was just wondering what your plans are for later in life" he asked her as he looked her in the eyes then kissed her ear.

"well I was hoping to find someone who will treat me nice and kind then one day have a family with him" Draco smiled at her and she moved her head to the side and look at him as she blushed a deep red.

"why you smiling" she asked him also wondering why. _"don't tell me?"_

'I just thinking maybe I can be that person" he gently kisses her neck then lips. Which made her blush a deeper red. _"I was right. He thinking about being with me like that_"

"its my turn to ask you what is your plans?" she asked him back.

"well my plans are to kept your safe no matter what the cost is and also to have a family with you when we older" after saying that she blushes a lot more then Draco gently kisses her lips again also slides his tongue inside of her mouth. She start moving her tongue around her as the kissing was going on Draco moved his hand under her shirt then around her back. Anko starting worry that he going to go to far. She tried to say something but she was stopped by Draco.

"don't worry so much. I promise I would not try to have sex right now so you don't need to worry so much" he told her so she would stop worrying about it. After little more of kissing their both dazes off into sleep land in each other arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day with Kurenai and Naruto.

Both of them wake to the sound of knocking on the door. Naruto goes to open it but when he does he sees a little girl with black hair and red eyes.

"you most be Kurenai sister right?" she nodded then walked in which Naruto then closed the door behind them.

"Kurenai your little sister is here!" he yelled to the next room.

"ok I'm coming!' after she said that she walked into the living room where both of them are waiting.

"Big sister!" the girl cried out as she ran then hugged her to death. Naruto looked at the two sisters hugging but he could not stop himself from smiling

"Shiva how are you?" asked her big sister.

"I good but' she then pointed to Naruto "who is he!" she yelled out.

"I am your big sister boyfriend" Naruto replied for Kurenai.

"really but why she dating someone that a lot younger then her?" she asked wondering why.

"yes we are going out and he's going be living with us" she said also she smiles at Naruto for not hiding what their are.

"ok big sister and big sister boy friend" Naruto nodded to her then get up which he walked over to his girl friend then kissed her on the lips but he also patted Shiva on the head. Kurenai was smiling at what Naruto was doing.

"I have go now because need to get teammates then do missions" Naruto said to his love,

"where does Anko live because that where I'll find both sensei and Draco" she told him where to find them after she did he jumped out the window and headed over to the place.

"I don't like him" Kurenai younger sister said.

"why is that?" Kurenai asked but she wondering about things. _"will this really work out but what will I do about her not liking him"_

"because you should be with someone that your age also someone that looks a lot batter" she told her big sister.

"Shiva you just have to get along with Naruto because I'm not going to break up with him. We have go meet my team" she said as both sisters walked out of the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Anko and Draco.

Their sitting in the living room eating some eggs and bread when their hear knocking on the door. Draco gets up to open it but when he did he sees a purple hair woman in purple shirt and black pants which her hair same as Anko.

"can I help you?" Draco asked the woman.

"can you get my daughter out here" she asked seeming to be pissed off. yes she has a clan in this" Anko walks to the room to see who it is.

"mom why are you here?" Anko asked her worried.

"because I was worried but who is this young man?" her mother asked her.

"h…e I..s m.y" before she can said it Draco spoke up.

"I'm her boyfriend" he said to Anko mother flatly out. Anko mother looked at him with deadly eyes.

"why would my daughter be dating someone that young like you? When she getting married" her mother said to him. _"why Anko? I know your father forcing you but still?"_

"I told you that I not going married the person father making me!" she yelled at her.

"you going meet your father in a hour and the person" she replied back to her daughter.

"so I can hurt the person she being force to marry?" Draco said as he closes his eyes.

"you will not do anything like that young man!!" yelled Anko mother. _"does he love my daughter?"_

"who going to stop me?" Draco opened his eyes with pissed look on his face.

"stop it Draco because you don't need to worry. I not going to marry him that's because I love you and not him" she said as she warps her arms around his waist. _"she finally find someone to love but he going make her loss it by marrying the man he picked for her_"

"where do me and Draco have to meet father in a hour?' Anko replied to her mother.

"not him only you and at the dango shop" but she was cut off by Draco "where ever she goes I going so you need get over it" that shocked both women because one he had bags to stay up to Anko mother. Two he did not bat a eye doing so.

As Anko mother was about said something Naruto walk into the place with Angel beside him.

"hello Draco-onii and Anko-sensei" Naruto said to them.

"hello sensei and Draco" angel told them.

"you going to married man your father pick and like it!' after her mother yelled at her she storm out.

"I not going let them force you to marry him" Draco pulled her into a hug.

"please don't give in Anko-kun I don't want to lose you" after Draco said that he kissed her lips gently.

"I not going to let them because my heart belongs to only one person that person is you" she return the kiss.

"lets go to the dango place to wait and as we waiting we can talk about are missions and training" all three of them nodded and walked with their sensei out of the her place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'as for training we are going to meet at training grounds 5 at 6 30am. We do missions around 3pm. Do you have any thing against this?' Anko asked her students and boyfriend.

"no sensei" all three said at once.

As the four of them are talking their see Anko mother with a man but also with other woman. The three of them sit down next to the gang.

"so your Anko father? He nodded. "she's not going be force into marrying anymore" that make her father pissed because a little brat telling him what she will not do.

"who the fucking hell do you think you are little brat!" he yelled at him to try to scary him.

"if you trying to scary me stop because I been thrown hell I don't think you yelling does not come close of anything also I am her boyfriend" Draco starts making a fist but Anko puts her hands on his fist to calm him down. "_she cares about him a lot_" her mother thoughts.

"she going marry the man I picked if she likes It or not!" after he yelled a man in white shirt and white pants also with red hair and sliver eyes around the age of 20s comes over but when he get their not just Draco put his hand on his ninjato but so did Naruto.

"**YOU! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU. YOU BACK BACKSTABBER**!" Draco said in a demonic voice.

"does this little brat know you Dark?" Anko father asked.

"in a way he does because we half brothers" he replied back to the man.

"**WE ARE NOT BROTHERS YOU SOLD ARE VILLAGE OUT TO THE SOUND BECAUSE YOU THE SOUND NINJA FOUND ARE VILLAGE AND KILL EVERYONE BECAUSE OF YOU THE WHOLE VILLAGE DIE! YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF THE WHOLE VILLAGE ON YOUR HANDS AND YOU ACT LIKE ITS NONETHING! YOU ARE NONETHING BUT A WORTHLESS SHIT**!' Draco growing more piss which he start growing fangs and wolf eyes. Hearing that shocked her mother and the other woman beside her but no her father.

"so what I know he did that? He still marrying An" he was cut off by Draco blade to his neck.

"he not going anyway near Anko-chan because she loves me also I never letting him near her. You are calling off this wedding or you will not live to see a other day" Draco was pissed to the point that he would kill him. Dark moves to Anko which he was about to kiss her when Naruto blade comes to his neck which start bleeding.

"**don't you dare go any closer to her**" Naruto said in a demonic voice. Anko moves away from him which she then warps her arms around Draco chest to calm him down.

Which as she doing that pisses off her father ever more. Her mother on the other hand could not believe that her love would make Anko marry someone that evil also she happy that Draco cares a lot about her which he willing to kill for her. "_he really loves her and she really loves him"_

"as her mother Crimson I will not force her to marry Dark' that make both Draco and Anko smile but pissed off both her father and Dark. Dark started to charge at Crimson but was stop by two blade which was not Draco or Naruto. The man who stop Dark blade was in a deep crimson shirt also had black flames on it. The same color pants with the same black flames.

'DRAKE-SENSEI!!" yelled both Naruto and Draco. He looked at them and smiled.

"if you kept trying to hurt people I will have to hurt you" Drake said to the man he looked down at. Their seen the 5th hokage coming to them with pissed off face on.

'WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS FIGHTING! I WAS ASKED TO COME OUT HERE TO STOP IT! Yelled Tsunade.

"Grammy their trying force Anko to marry someone that sold his village out the village hidden in the lave to the sound which then was killed by them" Naruto said which worried eyes.

'as the hokage I said any force of making Anko marry someone is a against the law" which the women smiled but Anko father and Dark was pissed off to the max.

"you can't stop something that a clan does in its own clan!" her father yelled at the hokage.

"I am the clan head which means I can stop you from forcing are daughter from marrying someone" Crimson said to him.

"thank you Miss Crimson" Draco said to her.

"your welcome and also you love Anko deeply don't you?" she asked him.

"yes I do?" once he said that he looked at Anko.

"team zero you have a mission" Anko and other students look at the hokage.

"your team and team 8 will do a mission together which you need get to the meeting place in 10mins. The meeting place is the north gates which Kurenai Yuuhi will tell you what mission is about" once he hear that his lover was going be with him Naruto could not help but smile which did not go unnoticed.

"did you finally tell my sister how you feel?" Drake asked his old student.

"yes but me and her are living together which her little sister is joining us but the thing is I don't think Shiva likes me dating her sister" that shocked Drake.

"I have a 2nd sister what the hell!" Drake yelled.

"yea you have been gone for 16 years which she is 6" Naruto said to him.

"YOU TWO GETTING THAT CLOSE! WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT!" which was from the blonde hokage.

"I guess we have to go bye Grammy Tsunade" Naruto said as he starts to ran off to the north gate.

Little bit later team 8 sensei sees team zero coming to them but Kurenai see someone she thought she would never see again. She looking at her brother. Their notice that team 8 students have not come yet.

"Kurenai-kun how are you doing" Naruto said as he walked up to her.

"I doing good Foxy but my day as not been good" Kurenai said with sad eyes.

"what happened?" he asked her caring voice.

"its all your fault!" Shiva yelled to him.

_Flashback _

"_so this is your genin team big sister" Shiva said as she looking at Kiba, Shino but when her eyes landed on Hinata she notice that this girl was giving her sister evil eyes_"

"_why you giving my sister evil looks!' yelled Shiva._

"_because she dating the person I love" Hinata said back._

"_Hinata I understand you mad at me but Naruto-kun as the right to love anyone he wants to, just because you love him does not mean he loves you back" Kurenai said as her heart is in pain because her student hates her._

'_I don't care! He should love me! I been watching him for four years now! I hate you!" once Hinata said that Kurenai had tears coming from her eyes._

_End of flashback._

Naruto pulls Kurenai into a hug "I sorry that she did that" he then start ran his hand thrown her hair.

"its not your fault foxy" once she said that Shiva get pissed.

"yes it is his fault" she yelled at him.

"shut up little sister or I have to yell at you" Drake walked in front of Shiva.

"big brother?" she said looking at him which he nodded.

Naruto looks into Kurenai eyes "please don't be sad" he kisses her lips gently.

As their kissing team 8 members walked over to them which Hinata was pissed. Her two teammates wish that their didn't have to go thrown this again.

* * *

That the end of chapter two which I hope you like.

One things that i need ask you readers.

who do you want Drake to Date?

Mikito

Tsume

Crimson.


End file.
